Harry Potter And The Green Flame Torch
by Trepdechs
Summary: Will Harry become a killer or be killed?


This is my 1st F/F so please R&R.I know this is the suspected name of no 6 so I'm using it. Also I am trying to improve my writing so any tips would also be appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Visions and Letters  
  
Harry Potter looked into a mirror. Reflected there was a boy who had just turned 16, over the holidays Harry had changed both physically and mentally; his green eyes blazed more than ever, his toned muscular body had given Harry more self confidence. But there were many things had couldn't handle. Living with the Dursleys just happened to be one of those things and also one of those things he had to put up with. He sighed and sat on his bed Hedwig's empty cage laid in the shadows. He gave a stiffened yawn and laid back into his bed, "when will they come?" he muttered to himself while finding himself falling into deep slumber.  
  
All around the Burrow was blazing the family darted around the house looking for an escape while men in hoods tried with all there might to stop them. Arthur Weasley stepped out of the thick black smoke while muttering spells to protect him and his family. Mrs Weasley has huddled with her children in a corner. She attempted to push her daughter through a window only to find the exit blocked by one of the spells intended to protect her. Screaming pierced the air "Dad!" Ron called as he stepped away from the huddle into the smoke. And there he was on the floor; the hooded men laughed an evil laugh. Ron stood forward and the hooded men caught site of him and strode towards him. "Expelliarmus!" Ron called eyes focussed on the apparent leader, the mans wand flew out of his hand landing in a singeing potted plant. Taking advantage of this Ron left for the door only to be cut off from freedom by more of the evil heartless people "Adva Kedavra!" Ron was startled and a soaring pain took his body.  
  
Harry woke up startled was Voldemort trying to get to him or was he seeing the truth he had to know, but last time this urge had lead him to something more terrible, he didn't want to think about the death of his Godfather. It had haunted him since he had returned back to the Dursleys from Hogwarts every day he went over the smile on Bellatrix's face as Sirius had plunged through the veil and the wait where he was the anticipating Sirius's return to battle and to reek revenge upon his godforsaken cousin. He had a sudden idea, donning his trainers he sprinted out of the house and into the street he wasn't far away. His legs were aching but he couldn't give up. Finally he reached his destination. He banged twice on the door of Arabella Figg when the elderly lady came to the door with a surprised look on her face she allowed Harry in "what is it dear?" she questioned Harry "you seemed to be doing so well this year at the Dursleys"  
  
"No no Harry butted in the Weasleys are in trouble, you must be able to contact someone!"  
  
"Hush Harry I will contact them, for this is a smarter way of doing things than the last time you had a dream like this" seeing the hurt look on Harry's face she turned to the fire. "12 Grimmauld Place" she muttered into it inhaling some of the fumes the fire had released. At Grimmauld Place it was quite a shock when Arabella Figgs head appeared in the fire. "Harry has seen another one of his err... visions"  
  
"Put him to the fire I have to speak with him" Lupin demanded. Harry's head appeared in the fire; he was glad to see Lupin there. "Professor!" Harry exclaimed. "What is it Harry?" Lupin asked with a matter of urgency in his voice  
  
"Last night I saw another vision like I saw last year with the snake and Mr Weasley and- and..."  
  
"Sirius Harry?"  
  
"Yes" Harry said a lump started to rise in his throat. These days just one mention of his emotions would start acting strangely.  
  
"Cary on Harry" Lupin instructed.  
  
"Yes well I saw the Burrow last night blazing down to the ground; all the Weasleys trapped and couldn't get out; I heard Mr Weasley scream as a Death Eater put an end to his life; and the surprised look on Ron's face as he took one last look at his surroundings and fell to the floor". Harry broke down crying and left the fire, moments later Mrs Figgs head appeared.  
  
"Do what you can for him Arabella take care of him he is in a deep emotional breakdown, I shall see what I can do to get him brought here in the meantime you should fetch his things from the Dursleys and wait at your house ready for instruction."  
  
"What about you Remus?" Mrs Figg questioned  
  
"Me, Tonks, Mad Eye and Kingsley are going to the Burrow, if what Harry has seen is not true and just an attempt by Voldemort to break Harry mentally he shall bring all the Weasleys to Grimmauld place to ease Harry's fears and to keep them safe."  
  
"What about the girl?" Mrs Figg asked.  
  
"Hermione?" Lupin Replied  
  
"Yes" said Figg  
  
"I suppose, I will send Mundungus to fetch her"  
  
"Is he to be trusted Remus?"  
  
"I see no reason why not; it was just an unfortunate little incident last year. He is a trustworthy man Arabella he can just be a little..."  
  
"Unreliable?"  
  
"Not always..."  
  
"Do you mind a tear sodden voice came from behind Mrs Figg, my best friends body could be smoking away while you argue!" Harry burst back into tears.  
  
"I better go Arabella, Harry's right" and with that he disappeared from the fire.  
  
"Want anything Harry?"  
  
"No thanks" Harry replied; he had calmed down since the incident with the fireand his school things had been fetched from the Dursleys. Just then two owls flew through the open window landing on the sofa. Mrs Figg took a look at both envelopes and clarified they were both for Harry. He took the first one; if was a letter from Hogwarts sealed with the traditional emblem a Lion a Badger a Eagle and a snake all behind the letter H. Harry tore it open and took a look inside; there were more papers in there than usual but he took hold of the first one; it read;  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr Potter  
We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School will continue to run as normal even though You-Know-Who has returned after a year of refusal by the ministry. Therefore included in this letter are;  
  
An Equipment List For 6th Year  
  
Your OWL results  
  
Defending Yourself And Your Property (By Natilda Baker) Please hand this around your family.  
  
Your Qudditch Re-Instatement form  
  
At this Harry punched the air and smiled, he could imagine him and Ron- Harry couldn't think about it and turned back to his letter  
  
A NEWT selection form (to be returned within 4 days)  
  
If you wish not to return to Hogwarts this year leave your NEWT application form blank apart form the name and send it back, if that is your option we hope your time at Hogwarts was eventful and we wish you good luck in the future.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry looked through his paper to find a small note which he opened and read  
  
I Corneleus Fudge allow Harry Potter to play Quidditch at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Hand this to me Harry when you get to Hogwarts and I shall give you your broom back. Hopefully Griffindor can win the cup this year.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
P.S I have appointed you captain prove my decision wise Harry as I know you can do it.  
  
Harry stared at the letter in disbelief he Quidditch captain! It was too much too believe but it was time to move on he took the next piece of paper and it was just the normal booklist. He realised what the next piece of paper contained; it was his future, he gulped and fingers trembling reached out taking the piece of paper and unfolding it;  
  
POTTER, Harry  
  
Ordinary Wizarding Tests  
  
TRANSFIGURATION  
  
Practical Exceeds Expectations  
  
Theory Acceptable  
  
OWL---E  
  
CHARMS  
  
Practical Exceeds Expectations  
  
Theory Acceptable  
  
OWL---E  
  
DADA  
  
Practical Outstanding +1 Bonus Point  
  
Theory Outstanding  
  
OWL---O+1  
  
POTIONS  
  
Practical Acceptable  
  
Theory Poor  
  
OWL---P  
  
COMC  
  
Practical Outstanding  
  
Theory Exceeds Expectations  
  
OWL---O  
  
ASTRONOMY  
  
Practical Dreadful  
  
OWL---D  
  
DIVINITATION  
  
Practical Dreadful  
  
OWL---D  
  
HISTORY OF MAGIC  
  
Theory Poor  
  
OWL---P  
  
Harry looked at his paper he realised potions "oh no" he had let McGonagall down with his potions mark Snape would be pleased but Harry's dreams faded of being an Auror. Disgruntled he took the 2nd letter from the other bird sprawled on the sofa. He studied the handwriting and realised it was from Lupin how was Ron and the Weasleys? He opened the seal and took the letter out of the envelope.  
  
Theres my first chapter I have more to come and some Ideas in my head but I hope you enjoyed it please review and vote whether you want the Weasleys to die or not ï Thanks 


End file.
